Security guards
by Skovko
Summary: Being hired as the new security guards and meeting the man's daughter Aquila. Roman, Seth and Dean get the night shifts at first and already on their first night they learn that the young woman is trouble and isn't as innocent as her father might think. The first night on the job ends up with a car chase, an underground club and fighting. The men got their hands full.
1. Going out to have fun

The three men looked around, taking in as much as they could, as their new boss Zenoch Moore showed them around. He was clearly a proud man, not ashamed to show off his wealth, but it meant nothing to them. As long as he paid them for their work, he could show off all he liked. They had dealed with many men like him before.

"And there's the apple of my eye," Zenoch said.

All three men stared as a young woman with light brown hair dressed in a sunflower yellow Summer dress came walking towards them.

"Gentlemen, I'd like for you to meet my daughter Aquila," Zenoch continued.  
"New guards?" She rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in anything the three new meat mountains had to offer.  
"Be nice," Zenoch said warningly before pointing the men out one by one. "This here is Roman, Seth and Dean."  
"How long are you gonna stay?" She asked.  
"For as long as our service is needed," Roman answered.  
"Ha, I'd like to see that!" She giggled and shook her head. "No one here lasts for long."  
"You're scaring them away?" Dean gave her a little sassy smile.  
"If only I could take credit for all of them but sadly I've only driven half of them crazy. The rest is on my dad," she said.  
"Aquila!" Zenoch snapped his fingers in front of her face and gave her a hard look. "Enough!"  
"It's alright," Seth tried smoothing things out. "We can take it. We don't scare that easy."  
"Guess we'll see about that," she said and walked away.

They watched her walk away and Zenoch let out a sigh and looked at the three men again.

"Sorry about that. Aquila can be difficult. It's my fault for spoiling her. She lost her mother in a tragic boating accident when she was very young and I allowed her to just do whatever she wanted, thinking it was the best way for her to get over it," he explained. "That, combined with that I refuse to let her move out."  
"Why not?" Roman asked.  
"I have too many enemies. Her not being here surrounded by guards will be too easy for them to get to me," Zenoch answered.  
"How old is she?" Seth asked.  
"23," Zenoch answered. "Anyway. Let me show you to your rooms. You'll get the night shifts at first."

It was a quiet night and the three men had just made a round. They were standing in a dark corner, striking up a friendly conversation.

"Zenoch, Aquila. What the hell is up with this family and weird names? I bet her mom was named Santa Claus or some weird shit like that," Dean said.  
"Boating accident, my ass. I bet the old man killed her," Seth said.  
"Wouldn't surprise me either," Roman said. "But it's a job and it's not part of it to speculate about things like that."  
"What is that?" Dean asked.

Seth and Roman turned their heads in the direction that Dean was looking to see something white and gold run over the dark lawn. It stopped at the wall surrounding the area and all three could see it wasn't something but rather someone. Aquila was wearing a pair of gold shorts combined with a white tank top and long black boots. She looked around, probably seaching for them in the darkness, and then she climbed up in a tree like a cat, jumping from the tree to the wall and then disappeared over it.

"Duty calls," Roman said.

All three men sprinted to the tree, climbing it just as easy as she had and jumping over the wall. She had made it a little down the street but she heard the sound of three set of combat boots hitting the asphalt. She knew the sight that was waiting her as she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as they slowly walked towards her.  
"Out to have fun," she answered. "Wanna come?"  
"Something tells me that wasn't your first time sneaking out like that," Seth said.  
"If you only knew," she smirked.  
"Alright, playtime's over. Get your cute little ass back inside, sweetheart," Dean said.  
"Cute? Sweetheart?" She tilted her head to the side as she stared him down. "You really don't know me at all."  
"So we'll talk once we're back on the other side where you belong," Dean said.  
"Where I belong," her voice dropped low, almost to a growl.

Gone was the little smirk that had just been on her face and a touch of anger flushed through her eyes.

"Listen, baby girl, if you don't come voluntarily, we'll have to make you. Just make it easy on us all," Roman said.

Further down the street a car horn sounded and she suddenly smirked again.

"You sure you don't wanna join me instead?" She asked.  
"We're on duty so we have to go back," Seth answered.  
"What a shame," she said.

She spun around and took off sprinting. They were surprised to see how fast she could run as they took off sprinting too, hoping to catch her. As they approched the honking car, the back door was opened for her before she even got there.

"Go! Go! Go!" She shouted as she jumped in.

The car took off fast and they heard her laughter as she reached her hand out to slam the car door shut. Her face appeared in the back window, laughing at them, and then she raised her hand to wave.

"What the hell? Did we just get outplayed by a little girl?" Dean asked surprised.  
"It's not over yet," Roman said.

He stepped out on the road and stopped a taxi that came driving. All three men jumped into it, pointing at the car further down before they lost sight of it.

"Follow that car!" Roman ordered.

They followed her through town and she laughed at them from the back seat several times, like she didn't mind them being hot on her trail. The car disappeared into the old closed down tunnel and the cab driver stopped immetiately.

"Sorry, guys, this is as far as I go," he apologized.  
"It's alright," Seth said and paid.

They exited the car and looked at the dark tunnel.

"I heard some underground shit is going down in there. Never been to check it out though," Dean said.  
"Guess today is the day," Roman said.

They started walking. For a little while everything was dark but slowly the sound of music hit them. They followed the sound and blinking lights started further in. As they turned a corner it felt like they had stepped into a secret nightclub. People were dancing and drinking while music blasted out loud. They made their way through the crowd in search of her. The party people stayed in one spot but they could see people move further into the tunnel and they followed. Shortly after the sound of shouting people hit them. No music, just a bunch of people shouting. As they came closer, they saw an arena with two men fighting inside it and there on the front row, those gold shorts and white tank top stood and cheered the men on.

"Sweetheart, you just don't know how to play nice, do you?" Dean said lowly as he grabbed her hips from behind and leaned his head down on her shoulder.  
"You found me," she giggled.  
"Surprised?" He asked.  
"Not really. I wasn't exactly hiding," she answered.

She turned her head, looking left then right, as Seth and Roman stepped up on either side of her, trapping her in just in case she was gonna make a run for it. The crowd roared and everyone looked at the arena where one of the men stood victorious.

"Time to go home," Roman said.  
"And if I refuse?" She asked challengingly.  
"Then we'll make you," Dean answered.  
"Good luck trying to force me out with so many people around. You might be good at what you do but you can't take on a couple of hundred people, and trust me _sweetheart_ , these people know me and they'll come to my aid," she said.

He chuckled at her mockingly calling him sweetheart. He knew he deserved it and he liked that she was a little fiesty.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Seth asked.

The question was meant for Roman and Dean but still she chose to answer it.

"One of you go in there and fight. If you win, I'll go home with you," she said.  
"That easy?" Dean chuckled.  
"Yeah, that easy," she said.  
"There's a catch. I can smell it," Roman said.  
"No catch. Just a good old fashioned fight. What do you say?" She asked.  
"Fine," Seth sighed. "Which one of us?"  
"You decide," she said.  
"I'll take it," Dean said. "Don't go running away now."  
"You have my word," she said.

He let go off her and stepped into the arena, looking around with wild eyes to see if anybody dared taking him on.

"Fresh meat!" Someone yelled in a microphone. "Haven't seen this pretty boy around here before. Anybody willing to mess up his face?"

With a smirk on her face she stepped into the arena too.

"What? No way!" Dean yelled.  
"You don't think you can take me?" She challenged.  
"Sweetheart, I know I can take you but your dad's gonna cut off my balls and eat them for dinner if I harm you," he said.  
"Feel free to step out again but you're gonna lose and I'm gonna stay out tonight," she said.  
"Dean, it's not worth it. Just get out of there," Roman said.  
"Listen to your big brother," she taunted.  
"Fuck it!" Dean stared her down as he raised his fists. "Come on, sweetheart, show me what you got."  
"And it's on!" That annoying voice boomed through the microphone again.

Before he could even register her moving towards him, the first blow hit him followed by several others. She hit fast and he raised his arms trying to block her as she went at it on his stomach and chest. She jumped up and hit one solid fist straight in on his jaw and he tumbled a few steps backwards, feeling slightly angry.

"I'm warning you!" He growled.  
"Oh, you are?" She laughed. "Come on, sweetheart. Fight back."

He was just as fast as she was and it took her by surprise as he charged towards her and she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground and she crashed down on her back. He towered above her with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Had enough?" He asked.  
"Please!" She rolled her eyes and quickly got back up.

She tried hitting him again but this time he was prepared, sidestepping her so fast, moving behind her. His arm went over her chest and he dragged her backwards down so her back hit his knee. She let out a cry of pain and he let go off her so she once again fell to the ground.

"I can keep this up all night, sweetheart," he said as he went down on one knee next to her. "Just give up."  
"Make me!" She growled.  
"Alright, have it your way," he said.

He yanked her up in a submission hold and put pressure on her. She whimpered from the pain, trying to withstand it, hoping he would let go but he didn't. She finally gave in and tapped wildly at his arm. He chuckled and let go off his hold but instead dragged her up on her feet.

"You got some spunk in you," he said.  
"Fiesty," Seth added as he and Roman had walked over to them.  
"Now let's get you home," Roman said.

They walked away from the arena, back through the party crowd, out through the dark tunnel and through town without saying much. There was many unasked questions on their minds but they felt it could wait. Right now it was all about getting her home safely. Once again they climbed the wall with the help of a trashcan on the neighbour's property. Clearly she had made that move many times before and they just followed her lead. She crossed the garden without a word and disappeared out of their sight.

"That one's trouble," Roman said.  
"Really?" Seth said mockingly.  
"We've never backed down from a little trouble," Dean chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "I liked how she fought tonight. Refreshing."


	2. The beach

The sun rose early next morning, already showing its strength from the early morning hours, letting everyone know it was gonna be yet another hot day. Seth stood up and stretched as they waited for the next team of security guards to come out and take over so they could go inside and get some sleep.

"Will you look at that?" He chuckled.

Roman and Dean got up from the bench they were sitting at, looking in the direction Seth had his eyes focused at. Aquila was walking out of the house in a baby blue bikini and a white towel in her hand. She didn't even look in their direction although she felt their eyes on her. They watched her walk over to the pool and she turned around with her back against them, making Dean frown as he saw the bruise his knee had left on her back.

"Fuck!" He muttered.

He walked as fast as he could over the lawn, stopping right behind her. She turned around with a knowingly little smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Dean," she said.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked in a low, angry tone.  
"Going for a swim," she said and pointed down her body. "I thought it was obvious."  
"Cover up!" He sneered.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Your father's gonna have my head on a silver plate if he knows I gave you that bruise," he answered.  
"Well, you better not tell him then," she said and ran her tongue over her teeth. "How much is my silence worth?"  
"You're fucking blackmailing me now?" He stared at her wide-eyed.  
"Aquila!" Zenoch's voice sounded through the garden.

They both turned their heads in the direction his voice came from and saw he came walking towards them. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he reached them and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He snapped his head back fast as his eyes landed on her back.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked angrily.

She looked at Dean and saw how nervous he looked. It was almost hard to keep her laughter within, seeing how he squirmed in fear of her telling the truth, but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Your new security guards happened," she answered.  
"What?" He turned around angrily and got all up in Dean's face. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

She started giggling and her father turned around to look at her again.

"I'm messing with you, dad," she giggled. "I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get a glass of water. I tripped and landed on my back on the lower stairs," she said.  
"You know you have to turn on the light. We've talked about this before. This isn't your first fall," he sighed.  
"And it probably won't be my last," she said.

As he turned around again, she winked at Dean and gave him a little twisted smile. He knew he had just dodged a major bullet.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I tend to let my feelings run away with me when it comes to my little girl," Zenoch said.  
"It's all good," Dean said.  
"Oh, I see the next team is finally up. Go get your men and get some sleep," Zenoch said.  
"Thank you, sir," Dean said.

He took a quick last look at her before turning around and walking back to Seth and Roman.

"What happened? It looked like he was about to slid your throat at some point," Roman said.  
"Like you said last night, that one's trouble," Dean said. "I think I finally get how she managed to scare so many guards away."  
"Oh yeah?" Seth chuckled. "Are we supposed to run now?"  
"Hell no! I'm not gonna let some little girl run us over," Dean smirked.

She slowly walked into the pool, watching them as they walked through the garden towards the guards' residence. She knew everything was different with these three. They had proven it on the first night where they actually caught her sneaking out and following her to do their job. She had always managed to get away unseen. It was like the guards didn't really care about their job. These three cared, maybe even too much, seeing how they had chased her down and brought her home.

That night she stood waiting in the darkness, knowing there was no way she could make it across the lawn before they would be on her tail. She saw how they constantly switched their stares between the direction she had come from last night and the tree she had climbed. She stood waiting, knowing she only had a few seconds to pull this off.

"No, let me go!" A female voice suddenly screamed from the other side of the wall.

All three men quickly snapped their heads in the direction the scream had come from. Whoever was in trouble out there wasn't their concern but still it caught their attention.

"Please, someone, help!" The voice continued.

"We can't," Roman growled lowly to the other two.  
"Fuck!" Seth growled.

Dean turned his head just to see something red disappear over the wall.

"It's a fucking decoy!" He sneered.

The scared female voice turned into a giggle that was joined by another female giggle they knew. The sound of boots running away and then car doors slamming and a car speeding away hit them.

"She's good," Seth laughed.  
"But we're better," Dean said.  
"We can't go chasing her down every night," Roman said.  
"We won't. I will. You two stay here. It's not like we don't know where she's going so I don't need to pull off another car chase," Dean said.  
"Alright," Roman said and reached the car keys to Dean. "Try not and leave another bruise on her."  
"No promises," Dean chuckled.

He spotted her pretty fast as he entered the part of the tunnel with the arena. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top again, apparently this was her go to look when she came here and it made sense when she liked to fight. Only difference this time was that the shorts were black and the tank top was red. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way through the crowd towards her. Some guy put his arm around her shoulders and she pushed it away. It didn't stop the guy who tried again and Dean found himself speeding up, yanking her behind him and stepping right up into the guy's face.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" He growled.  
"Aquila, who's this asshole?" The guy looked around Dean and down at her.  
"You know him?" Dean spun around and stared her down.  
"Of course she does. I'm her hottest dream," the guy answered.

That made her let out a high pitch laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"One time, Enzo, it was just one time. Get over yourself," she said.  
"Come on, babe, you know you want more of this," he said and grabbed his dick through his pants. "So what do you say, babe? Ditch the black death here and come with me for another night of fun?"  
"Sure," she smirked and nodded her head towards the arena. "If you win."

Enzo grinned and slammed his fist into his hand before stepping into the arena. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge when he thought the outcome might be sex. That annoying voice from last night boomed through the microphone again but Dean wasn't listening to what was being said. He just gave her a little smirk.

"You're good at playing people," he said.  
"I know," she winked. "And you also know what's gonna happen next, right?"  
"Yep," he grinned and stepped into the arena.

Enzo's eyed widened as he saw who was stepping up to fight him. He hadn't been expecting that. One look at Aquila made him know that she sure had been expecting it. She had a twisted little smile on her face and both men in the arena knew she probably enjoyed this a little too much.

"And it's on!" That annoying voice again.

Dean had a brief thought of actually challenging microphone voice at some point but he was brought back to the current fight as Enzo played dirty and kneed him right in the crotch. He went down on one knee, heaving from the pain. His eyes landed on her and she bit her lower lip while smiling. Yes, she was enjoying this too much and he was about to give her a show. He got up fast, moving forward, throwing punch after punch, hearing a bone break but not taking time to figure out which one, not until Enzo was down and his jaw looking like it was out of place. His eyes left Enzo and found her instead. She nodded her approval and he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go!" He growled.

He heard her giggle as he dragged her out of there. Even as they hit the dark tunnel where no one was, he still held on to her wrist, thinking she might try and run from him again. He dragged her to the car and pushed her into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver's seat himself and starting the car. He didn't drive right away though. The engine was running, he had his hands on the steering wheel, and he turned to look at her.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked.  
"You gotta be more specific than that," she said.  
"Sneaking out, coming here, fighting, causing trouble," he said.  
"Let me see. I've been sneaking out since I was 15, I've been coming here since this place started 4 years ago, I've been fighting since I was 9 and dad made me learn self defence and I just continued from there, and I've been causing trouble my whole life," she said.  
"Now that I don't doubt," he chuckled.

He finally put the car in drive and took off.

"Well, not my entire life. Ever since my mother died when I was 5," she said.

He held on tighther to the steering wheel, not knowing what to say. Just like that they went from funny to sad within five seconds.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he found himself answering, well knowing he should have said no. "Where do you wanna go?"  
"The beach," she said.

20 minutes later he found himself sitting up on a bench in an old lifeguard tower, watching her back, probably more her ass in those tight shorts, as she leaned in on the railing, watching the dark sea in front of her.

"He thinks I don't remember," she said.  
"Remember what?" He asked.

He tore his eyes from her ass just in time as she turned around and looked at him.

"My dad. He thinks I don't remember my mom and what happened to her but I do. I was here that day when she drowned. I cried and wanted to go with her on the boat and she told me to be a big girl and stay back and that dad would take care of me. It was like she knew she wasn't coming back," she said.  
"Tough shit," he said, immetiately wanting to bite his tongue off.  
"Yeah, tought shit," she chuckled.

She walked over to him and suddenly placed herself on his lap, straddling him as she ran her fingers through his hair and then placed her hands around his neck.

"Would you fuck me?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he grinned. "But don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I'd fuck any living woman."  
"What do you have against the dead ones?" She joked.

He laughed and placed his hands on her thighs. Her skin was warm and he liked the feel of it. She pressed her crotch against him and he found himself sliding his hands up her thighs, popping the button open on her shorts, pulling the zipper down and sticking his hand inside her panties.

 _"This one's trouble."_

Roman's words rang in his head and he knew they were true but still he continued what he was doing, forcing his hands further down and pressing two fingers up inside her. She moaned and met his fingers' movements, slowly grinding herself down on them.

"Aquila," he said lowly and leaned his forehead against hers, not knowing what he was actually trying to say.

He knew he had to stop this. He knew that her father would do way worse than just castrate him if he found out he was touching his little girl. He opened his mouth to speak but before he got any word out, she pulled his hand back up and sucked his fingers into her mouth. Gone was every rational thought he had just had in his head. She was too hot to pass up the opportunity.

As if she read his mind, she giggled and pushed herself off his lap again. She pushed her shorts and panties down, stepping out of them and then leaning over to open his pants. Before he knew it, his dick was out in the open, standing tall and proud. She was fast to get back up on his lap, reaching in between them to guide his dick inside her. He grabbed her hips in a tight grip as she slid down on him.

"Fucking hell," he growled lowly.

He reached one hand up to grab her hair and yank her close to kiss her while she started moving on him. The other hand stayed on her hip, feeling her skin under his fingers, digging his nails into her. He hissed as her teeth caught his bottom lip, biting down hard enough for him to know to sit still if he didn't wanna taste his own blood. A little smirk crept up on her face as she let go off his lip and just stared him down as she started moving faster. Both hands took a hold on her hips again as he started thrusting up into her, desperate to feel her cum.

"Come on, sweetheart, give me what I want," he whispered.

She grabbed his shoulders, her moans grew louder, and he felt her start tensing up. He held on tighter to her hips, forcing her to hold still, while he thrust up into her as fast and hard as he could from the position, wanting to be the one to bring her over the edge.

"Oh god, Dean," she moaned.

It felt like she exploded around him as he finally tipped her over the edge and she cried out in ecstacy. It had been a long time since he had felt any woman feel so good around his dick. He managed to keep thrusting through her orgasm but the second she started coming down, he let go too, yanking her down hard on him to bury himself as far up inside her as possible.

For a moment they just sat there, the only sounds were their panting and the soft waves rolling in on the beach, and then he was suddenly hit by reality. He had just fucked the boss's daughter. He was a dead man if Zenoch ever found out.

"Shit!" he said out loud. "If your father finds out..."  
"Don't worry. He never does," she said and crawled off him.  
"Never? You mean you do this a lot? How many guards have you fucked?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"You're the first guard but I do fuck people from time to time. I'm a human being with needs just like everyone else," she answered.

She pulled up her panties and shorts, closing them as she looked out on the dark water again.

"Alright, let's go," she said.  
"Where to?" He asked.  
"Home. Wasn't that the reason you came out tonight? To bring me home?" She asked.  
"Right," he answered.

He stood up and closed his own pants as she started making her way down from the lifeguard tower. She didn't even look back at him. It was like he was just a piece of meat and nothing else. He wasn't sure why it bothered him. He had treated many women like that so why was it any different when I woman treated him like that? Maybe that was the only answer. Because she was a woman. Because he was supposed to be the alpha and call the shots. Only problem was that he could never call the shots around her. Not when he worked for her father which meant that he technically worked for her too. He sighed at all his thoughts, trying to push them away as he made his way towards her to drive them both home.

"Took you long enough," Roman chuckled once he finally joined them in the garden again.  
"You have no idea how right you were when you said she's trouble," Dean sighed.  
"You fucked her," Seth shook his head. "I should have known."  
"I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened," Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
"How does something like that sort of happen?" Roman chuckled.  
"There is absolutely nothing innocent about her," Dean said.


	3. Corn field

Dean couldn't help but constantly looking towards the house as the sun had risen. Expecting, or maybe more hoping, that she would come out this morning again in nothing but that baby blue bikini. Having a taste of her last night had made him hungry for more.

A loud, dark laughter roared through the garden and all three men looked up to see the guards ready to take over the shift. Two of them walked first, having their own little conversation. The last one, the one who had roared with laughter, came walking further behind and next to him was Aquila. Whatever she had told him had made him laugh and Dean couldn't help but feel annoyed. This big idiot, he believed his name was Braun, had no business being around her.

"Morning guys," Braun spoke as they reached them.  
"Morning," Seth yawned. "And goodnight."

The three men went on their way to get some much needed sleep. Dean didn't go to bed though. He found himself staring out the window, just watching her and Braun still standing out there together. Not only were they talking but they were flirting. The way she would touch his arms, pretending to be so impressed by his muscles, let Dean know what was up. 30 minutes went by like that. 30 bloody minutes. Why didn't Braun do his job?

"Get to bed," Roman sighed. "You're keeping me awake with your sulking."  
"He isn't paid to flirt with her," Dean growled.  
"And you're not paid to fuck her. You really wanna get into that conversation?" Roman asked.

Dean knew Roman was right. He had no business telling the other guards how to be around her. Not after what he had done. Still he couldn't help but watch those two and he sighed in relief when she finally said goodbye and walked away from Braun. Dean moved away from the window and over to his bed.

He was pumped up and ready for another crazy night as he was standing in the darkness again with Roman and Seth. He didn't doubt she would try sneaking out like the two nights before. The question was just how and when. Expecting another decoy, he constantly looked around, trying to hear if anyone was sneaking up to the wall on the outside. Being so focused on the wall almost made him miss her as she quickly ran through the darkness all dressed in black. He spotted her in the final second, ran to the tree and yanked her down. She yelped as he pushed her back first up against the tree.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," he chuckled.  
"Really?" She challenged before raising her voice, shouting from the top of her lungs in a scared tone. "Daddy!"

He clamped his hand down on her mouth to keep her quiet and he could see the amusement written all over her face. He could only hope Zenoch hadn't heard her and would come running out to his daughter's aid.

"Is everything alright out here?" It was Braun's voice that reached them.  
"Fuck!" Dean muttered.  
"Everything's fine," Roman tried calling back.

Braun came walking out, moving towards where Roman and Seth were standing. Dean knew he could very well be in trouble soon.

"Where's Dean?" Braun asked when he reached the other two.

She reached up and moved Dean's hand away from her mouth, keeping her voice low so no one could hear them.

"Go back to your boys or I'll scream bloody murder in a second," she said.

She grinned at him, knowing she had the upper hand.

"This isn't over," he said before letting go off her and walking back to the others. "I'm here, Braun. I just had to take a piss."  
"I thought I heard someone scream," Braun said.  
"Just some kids out on the road," Seth shrugged.  
"Okay, I'm going back to bed then. Goodnight," Braun said.

Through the conversation Dean kept his eyes on the tree, watching her quietly crawl up in it and making her way over the wall. She wasn't even doing it fast like he had seen her do before. She took her time, mocking him on purpose, and then she was gone. The second Braun was out of sight, Roman handed the car keys to Dean without a word. Dean took them and nodded and then he disappeared too.

He yelled at himself in the car. He didn't sign up for chasing some girl around when he took this job and yet there he was for the third night in a row. Why was he even going after her? If she had been sneaking out for so many years, surely she knew by now how to take care of herself, and still he didn't turn the car around. He drove straight to the tunnel.

He walked fast through the place until he hit the arena. His eyes landed on her straight away. She was in there fighting some purple haired woman and those two were tearing each other apart.

"Come on, Sasha! Break her back!" Some tall blonde woman shouted close to him.

There was no back breaking. In fact no bones were broken at all but Sasha still went down. One solid blow to the woman's temple from Aquila's elbow and she was out for the count. Dean knew she would wake up next day with a concussion and a massive headache. He couldn't care about this other woman though. He only cared about the one standing tall. He moved towards the arena, hoping to catch her before she left, but she turned her head as some woman on the other side called her name. Dean looked towards the voice and spotted an orange haired woman. What was it with women in this place and weird hair colours?

"Becky!" Aquila yelled back and walked over to her.

The two women shared a hug and then started walking towards the party crowd away from the arena. He followed behind, not trying to make himself unseen, and he knew she had eyes on him. She had probably spotted him the moment he stepped foot in there.

"You got a tail," Becky said.  
"I know," Aquila laughed, not caring to keep her voice down so he wouldn't hear her. "Just some guy I fucked last night."

Just some guy? Dean felt angry by those words. He was anything but just some guy. And still he wondered why she hadn't said he was one of her father's guards. Some guy moved in and took away Becky's attention and Dean quickly grabbed Aquila's hand and dragged her away before Becky noticed anything. She felt his anger and she was laughing all through the tunnel while he dragged her along without saying anything. He didn't speak until they were on the road.

"Just some guy?" He sneered. "Really?"  
"Aw Dean, you're so cute when you're angry," she laughed.  
"So tell me why you didn't tell that Becky girl who I really am," he said.

She stopped laughing and everything went dead quiet in the car. A little smile crept up on Dean's face.

"No one in that place knows who you really are, do they?" He asked.  
"No," she answered lowly.  
"How the fuck have you managed to pull that off?" He asked.  
"No one in there cares where you come from or what you've done. We care about the moment. It's make believe. We got each other's backs in there but there's no real friendships going on," she said.

He could hear the sadness in her voice and it made him wonder about a lot of things.

"Do you have any real friends?" He asked.  
"No. Dad won't allow anyone inside those walls to interact with me," she answered.  
"You're a prisoner in your own home?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered lowly.

No wonder she was running off like that night after night. It was her one breath of fresh air, her one touch of freedom, her one chance of actually talking with someone who wasn't dressed in black, wearing a gun and being paid to be around her. He felt sorry for her and instead of driving straight forward, he suddenly turned right.

"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Yesterday you took me to the beach which is your spot, right? Now I'm taking you to my spot," he said.

They drove for a little while until they reached the edge of town and he stopped in front of a corn field. If it hadn't been for the lights of the car shining into the field, she never would have known where they were. It was pitch black out there. He kept the motor running as he stepped out of the car. She stepped out too and went to sit on the hood of the car and looked at the massive corn in front of her.

"I didn't take you for such a nature boy," she said.  
"It's quiet out here. I like to come here to clear my mind," he said.  
"So what's your plan? Pushing me down on this hood and fucking my brains out?" She asked.

He licked his lips and went to stand in front of her, trapping her in with his hands on the hood on each side of her, moving in close.

"If you want me to," he said darkly.

He moved his head to her neck, slowly letting his tongue run over it, knowing he was getting to her. She let out a little moan and then grabbed his head to yank it back out so she could look at him. He saw nothing but a challenging look in her eyes.

"How about a little game?" She asked.  
"A game?" He chuckled. "Sure. What kind of a game?"  
"I run in there," she nodded towards the corn field. "And if you find me, you get to do whatever you want with me."  
"Whatever I want?" He smirked.

She nodded and he stepped aside so she could jump off the hood again. He gave her a dark look and then his voice dropped low as he said one word.

"Run!"

She gave him a wide smile and then she took off. He gave her to the count of ten before taking off after her. He had expected to be able to hear her footsteps, maybe even hear her giggle, but everything was dead silent. She wasn't moving like he had expected her to and all he heard was his own footsteps as he moved around. He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight as he moved further in.

"Where are you?" He called out singingly, hoping to rattle her enough to make a mistake. "I'm coming to get you."

She used his words to hide the sound of her feet. She hadn't gone far into the field. She had stayed close to where they started on purpose. For each word he sang out, she moved back towards the car while he moved further in.

"What the fuck?" He stopped and turned as he heard the car speed away. "No fucking way!"

He ran back out to see it was gone. She had played him again and now he had no way of getting back. He yelled out in frustration and anger, screaming as loud as he could, scaring a crow or two by his outburst. Once he calmed down, he turned his attention back to his phone and called Roman, something he really didn't wanna do. He could already hear them laugh at his stupid mistake inside his head.

She wasn't surprised to see Roman and Seth standing there with their arms crossed, just staring at her as she climbed over the wall again. She walked towards them with a little smirk on her face.

"Keys!" Roman ordered and held out his hand.

She placed the car keys in his hand and continued walking towards the house.

"Little troublemaker," Seth giggled.  
"Little? She's a fucking huge troublemaker," Roman said. "I'm gonna go get our boy."


	4. Graveyard

Dean was in a grumpy mood the rest of the night. Three days ago he had been living what he considered a quiet life. Not what others would call quiet with his line of work but definately more quiet than now. This young woman had his head spinning so fast and she was always a step ahead which annoyed him tremendously.

As expected Roman and Seth had had the laugh of the year on his expense and that didn't make him less grumpy. Granted, he could see the fun in it all. He just didn't like that he was the star of the show. Had it been Seth or Roman she had played like that, he too would have laughed his ass off, but the thought of one of them fucking her like he had done had him cancel that thought immetiately. If it had to be this way, he was somehow glad he was the one she played.

Once again his morning was being ruined as she came walking out with Braun. What was it about that stupid giant she liked? She didn't even look in Dean's direction and he found himself three minutes later watching them from the bedroom window while sulking like the day before.

"Really, Dean?" Roman sighed.  
"I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything to her," Dean said.  
"Like what? Try and fuck her?" Seth challenged.  
"Shut up!" Dean growled.

Seth and Roman shared a look and a smirk but it went unnoticed to Dean who stood with his back against them. Finally he sighed and walked over to his bed, silently letting them know that she had walked away from Braun again.

He was more than ready that night. She wasn't gonna outplay him and get away from him again. He wouldn't let it happen. Only problem was that she never showed up. For some reason she had chosen to stay inside, or at least he thought she was still in there. He couldn't be sure if she had other ways of getting out than climbing the tree. He doubted it though.

"Here's the funny thing. I thought you were mad yesterday when she left you there but you actually seem more mad today when she's not coming out here to mess with you," Roman chuckled.  
"I'm not mad," Dean tried.  
"Yeah, right!" Seth laughed shortly. "Little troublemaker has you running around in circles trying to find a way out."  
"I'm not mad!" Dean raised his voice.  
"Getting even more mad now," Seth teased.  
"Shut up!" Dean sneered.

Both men roared with laughter.

"It's just funny seeing you of all people lose your head over a girl and you hardly even know her," Roman said and patted Dean's shoulder.  
"I like that she doesn't take crap from anyone," Dean said lowly.  
"Not even from you," Roman said and smiled.  
"Not even from me," Dean agreed.

It was the early morning hours and they waited for the next team of guards to show up when the angry voices of Aquila and Zenoch reached them from an open window. They stayed in their spot, not wanting to eavesdrop, but not able to not hear them with the volume of their shouting voices.

"You're not going!" He shouted.  
"But it's her birthday!" She shouted back.  
"I don't care! You're still not going!" He shouted.  
"I hate you! I fucking hate you! I wish it was you who died and not her!" She shouted.

A loud smack was heard and Dean instantly took a step forward, his facial expression turning into one of anger.

"Did he just hit her?" He asked.  
"I don't know but it sounded like it," Roman answered.  
"Did he just fucking hit his own daughter?" Dean was starting to shake from rage.

Roman grabbed Dean's shoulder, both to soothe him but also to hold him back. He knew Dean had it in him to be crazy enough to storm the house to let his opinion be heard and that wouldn't have a good outcome.

"Morning!" Braun's voice sounded.

The next team of guards came walking towards them and suddenly Dean caught himself wishing that Aquila was walking next to Braun this morning. He just wanted to see if she was alright but she didn't come outside and he didn't blame her. He imagined her being in her room, maybe crying down in a pillow. He wished he could give her a hug and let her know that not all men were assholes.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked once they were back in their room.  
"I'm fine," Dean growled as he lied down on his bed.  
"Liar," Seth said.  
"Shut up or I'll make you!" Dean growled.  
"We're not the enemy here," Seth said.  
"I know," Dean sighed.

Dean paced around in front of Seth and Roman that night, still feeling angry about that morning. He stopped dead in his tracks as she suddenly appeared. Not in the battle gear as he called it and not trying to sneak through the garden. She came walking openly towards them, wearing a long black dress with little silver stars on it. It wasn't until she was all the way up to them that they could see the red mark on her cheek. Once again Dean was angry but he managed to keep it within.

"No sneaking out today?" Roman tried with a soft opening.  
"I was actually hoping I could convince one of you to drive me somewhere or lend me your car," she said.  
"You know we can't," Seth said.

She nodded and turned around, hoping they didn't get a chance to see the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Where do you need to go?" Dean asked.  
"The graveyard. It's my mom's birthday today," she sighed. "I know it's silly. I just wanna talk to her somehow. Dad won't let me."  
"I'll take you," Dean said.

She turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" She asked.  
"Really," he smiled at her. "Get in the car, sweetheart, before I change my mind."

30 minutes later he found himself standing a bit back, just watching her standing near a grave, talking to the tombstone. He kept his distance out of respect. She needed this moment to get things off her chest, whatever they may be, and he wouldn't be listening in on her private conversation. She looked over at him and waved him over. He quickly walked towards her, ready to be there for whatever she might need.

"Are you alright?" He asked once he reached her.  
"Not really," she answered.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side while they both stood there in silence looking down at the grave.

"I really miss her," she said.  
"Of course you do. It's only natural," he said.  
"I think my dad..." She started.

They were cut off by the sound of laughter. Dean immetiately pushed her behind him and reached for his gun. She put her hand over his, stopping him from pulling the gun out while pointing towards the laughing voices.

"It's just some kids," she said.

He watched the two teenagers drool over each other and falling down in a heated kiss.

"It's so hot doing it in a graveyard," the female voice said.

Dean growled lowly and without warning strode straight towards them.

"Hey!" He yelled and they looked up at him scared. "Get the fuck out of here! Show some respect for the dead!"

The two young teenagers jumped to their feet and ran away as if the devil was chasing them. He shook his head and walked back to her, once again placing his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she said and nodded. "Thank you for bringing me here. It means more than you know."  
"Of course, sweetheart. I might work for your old man but you're part of that deal too," he said.

He moved his arm from her shoulders and took her hand instead and they walked silently back to the car. He started it and they drove away. He waited a couple of minutes before starting up a conversation again.

"What were you trying to tell me back there?" He asked.  
"Huh?" She looked at him confused.  
"Before those kids came running in. You said something about your dad," he said.  
"Oh," she said and continued in a strange tone. "I think my dad killed her."

They both tilted forward as Dean slammed the brakes hard. He turned his head and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm not sure. I just think he might had something to do with it," she answered.  
"Why do you think that?" He asked.  
"The whole thing that day. Why wasn't I allowed to go with her on the boat? She never said no before. And she told me he would take care of me like she knew she wasn't coming back. I think my mom knew she was gonna die that day," she said.  
"That's fucked up," he said.  
"You're telling me? I live with the man. You guards come and go. Either he or I scare you away. No one ever stays. Braun has been there the longest, almost a year now. I'm impressed by him. He just seems so laid back and not fearful of my dad at all," she said.

He let out a little chuckled and reached over to take her hand.

"Sweetheart, your dad doesn't scare us either," he said.  
"Not yet," she said.  
"I was about to run into the house to beat him up this morning so I'm telling you, he doesn't scare me," he said.  
"Why would you do that?" She asked.

He gently grabbed her jaw and tapped his finger on her cheek.

"Because he hit you," he answered.  
"You heard that?" She sighed.

He was surprised she didn't even try to deny it.

"He shouldn't hit you," he said angrily.  
"He normally doesn't. He just gets so angry when it comes to my mom. I'm not allowed to mention her. It's like he wants to erase the memory of her, like she never existed," she said.  
"But she did exist," he said and stroked her cheek. "And you're the living, beautiful proof of that."

He gave her a little warm smile and suddenly everything went so fast. She was fast like always, suddenly sitting in his lap while kissing him. His arms went around her, squeezing her tight. She reached for his pants, opening them so fast. He grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Not here, sweetheart," he said.  
"On the hood then?" She smirked against his lips.  
"You're fucking hard to say no to but not now. You're hurting right now and I'm the last thing you need," he said.  
"You're the exact thing I need," she said.

She stuck her hand down his pants, closing it around his dick, making him moan lowly by her touch.

"Get that hand out of my pants before it's too late," he warned her.  
"Oh yeah?" She leaned out and bit her lip. "And what exactly are you gonna do to me?"

He growled and opened the car door, managing to maneuver both of them out of it while holding her up. He walked to the hood of the car and put her down on it, bending over her while still kissing her. His hands worked fast to push her long dress up. He grabbed her panties and tore them off her so he didn't have to waste time by breaking the kiss and sliding them down. She had already half freed his dick inside the car so all he had to do was push his pants and boxers down a little more. He slammed into her with force, making her arch her back and moan out loud.

"Harder, Dean," she begged and bit down on his lower lip.

He groaned at the pain and slammed into her again, only harder this time as she had asked for. He would give it to her hard, he would give it to her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, he would give it to her just as she wanted.

"Please, don't stop," she whispered.

He let out a little snort of amusement by that plea. Of course he wasn't gonna stop, not until he got what he wanted from her. He kept thrusting into her as hard as he could, almost hurting himself in the process. She writhed underneath him, her moaning grew louder and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she cried out.

That was a feeling he sure could get used to. She felt so damn good when she came with his dick inside her, squeezing him tight, demanding his cum with her cries of pleasure. He slammed into her three more times as hard as he could and then he growled out loud as he came too.

His tense body softened completely and he just stood there with his feet still on the ground and his entire body weight lying down on top of her. His fingers found their way to her hair, softly pulling through it, lightly scratching at her scalp.

"Thank you," she was the first one to break the silence.  
"No, thank you," he chuckled and leaned his head up to look at her. "Feeling better now?"  
"Much better," she gave him a little smile.

He finally pushed himself up and pulled out of her, reaching his hand down to pull her up from the hood as well. The long dress fell down in place, hiding her legs and naked crotch from him again. He looked around for her panties but he couldn't find them. Not that it mattered since he had ripped them. He shrugged his shoulders at his own thought and then smiled at her again, nodding towards the car. They both got back inside and he started driving again.

"You know, the guys are right about you," he said with a little laugh.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"They say you're a little troublemaker," he answered and placed a hand on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze. "The amount of trouble you could get me in."  
"Aw Dean, are you scared I'll run and tell dad that you're fucking his little girl?" She teased.  
"He'd put a bullet in my head if he knew," he said.  
"No, that would be letting you off too easy," she giggled a little.

When he stopped the car outside of the wall, he couldn't help but lean in and steal one last kiss from her. He could feel she smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. Shortly after he watched her disappear towards the house while he walked over to Seth and Roman.

"How is she?" Roman asked.  
"Her dad's something else," Dean sighed.  
"How so?" Seth asked.  
"Remember when you said you wouldn't be surprised if he had killed her mom? Turns out that she thinks the same," Dean answered.  
"And she knows him better than anyone," Roman said.  
"Exactly," Dean growled, starting to feel angry again. "I can't believe that fucker hit her!"


	5. Banana milkshake

"Dean," Roman said lowly.  
"Don't worry, I got eyes on her," Dean said.

It was the next night and they were back in the garden doing their jobs. She was standing in the darkness, peaking out at them, and they had spotted her. Dean's eyes never left that spot for long, just waiting for her to move. A little smirk came across her face and then she retreated.

"What the...?" Dean said.  
"You think she knows we saw her?" Seth asked.  
"Only one way to find out," Dean answered.

He started moving towards the dark corner she had just disappeared around. Seth and Roman followed, trying to make as little noise as possible. Dean quickly stepped around the corner and saw nothing.

"Where is she?" He asked.

A giggle was heard from behind them and all three men spun around fast just to see her waving at them up from the tree.

"You know you can go the other way around the house as well, right?" She laughed.  
"Get down!" Seth hissed.  
"And if I don't?" She tilted her head to the side. "Are you gonna chase me again?"

She blew them a kiss and then jumped over the wall.

"Are we?" Roman asked.  
"Damn straight!" Dean answered.

He sprinted towards the tree and Roman and Seth followed. They heard a car door slam shut and the car driving away before they were even up to see it. It didn't matter though. They knew where she was going. They jumped over the wall as well and hurried to their car.

"She might be a little troublemaker but she's making sure we get a solid workout from climbing trees and walls," Roman chuckled.  
"If only Zenoch didn't keep track of the fucking gate opening and closing. It would be so much easier," Dean growled.  
"Even if he didn't keep track, he would still be able to hear that old piece of metal. It's really noisy," Seth said.

They parked the car and walked through the dark tunnel. The party crowd came into sight but they were making their way towards the arena. Something caught Dean's eye and he turned his head to see her in the dancing crowd, enjoying herself, shaking and twisting her body in tonight's combat gear which was a pair of black and pink striped shorts and a black tank top. In front of her that orange haired woman named Becky was dancing and behind each woman was a tall man. The one behind Aquila was grinding himself too close up against her for Dean's liking.

"Down, boy!" Roman grabbed Dean's shoulder.  
"You see what he's doing to her?" Dean frowned.  
"He's dancing with her," Roman said.  
"Oh yeah?" Dean challenged as Aquila slid her body down the man and up again. "You call that dancing? I call it foreplay."  
"Jealous?" Seth stuck out his tongue.

Dean was just about to growl as Seth to shut up but instead he sunk his shoulders and gave him an honest answer.

"Yes."

Roman chuckled and patted Dean's shoulder.

"Go save your girl from the evil shark," he chuckled.

Dean cracked his neck from side to side before moving towards the dancing people, stopping right in front of them.

"Aquila!" He said firmly.  
"Hi Dean, have you met Cass?" She gestured towards the tall man dancing with her.  
"I have no interest in meeting him," he said.  
"He's a really nice guy," she flashed him a sassy smile.

Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her straight up against his chest. His other hand grabbed her head to hold her close as he lowered his head down to talk in her ear.

"I know what you're doing here, sweetheart, and I hate to admit that it's working," he said.

All he got in return was a little giggle.

"So you tell me right now what to do. Either I drag his sorry ass into the arena and beat him up or you step away from him. Or we can go with option 3 which is me fucking you right here on the floor but I doubt that even you are that crazy," he said.  
"Is that a challenge?" She asked.  
"What? Fuck no!" He laughed. "But what do you say?"  
"Don't beat Cass. He's my ride," she said.  
"He's the one picking you up in that car?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he and his girlfriend Carmella. You heard her shouting that day," she laughed.  
"I thought you said you didn't have any friends," he chuckled. "Liar!"  
"I don't. I pay them to be my ride," she said.

He felt his heart drop by that confession. She really didn't have no one in her life. Well, she was surrounded by guards at home and free-minded people here but no one real. Even her father wasn't real enough for Dean's liking, not with the way he acted. He didn't know what came over him but he suddenly felt the urge to be even more in her life, hold her at night, kiss her, tell her she was beautiful, simply just be there for her. No other guards, no black gear, no combat boots, no guns. Just him and her being together. And then it hit him. He had just placed himself in a boyfriend/girlfriend scenario, something he had never done before.

"Yeah, well, you're riding with us home," he said.

He dragged her over to Roman and Seth, leaving Becky to dance with Cass and whoever the other guy was. The orange haired woman didn't seem mad about being stuck between two men at all. If anything, she actually smiled.

"Baby girl, you can't keep having us chase you around like that," Roman gave her a warm smile.  
"I don't force you to follow me here. You choose to," she said.  
"It's part of our job to keep you safe," Seth said.

Dean reached over and slapped Seth over the back of his head. Even though Seth had said the truth, he didn't want her to constantly be reminded about them just being guards.

"What the hell, Dean?" Seth asked.  
"When we're out here, we're her friends," Dean sneered lowly in Seth's ear.

A wild mane of purple hair came into their view. Dean recognized the woman. Sasha, he believed her name was. So apparently she hadn't gotten a concussion since she was back in the place.

"Hey!" Sasha yelled. "I want a rematch!"

Aquila grinned and stepped towards Sasha. No words were exchanged between the two women as they both just started walking towards the arena. It was weird to watch but the three men just had to accept that was how things were in this place.

"You sure it's wise to let her in there?" Roman asked.  
"You wanna see this," Dean chuckled. "She's fucking amazing in there."

Roman and Seth stared in disbelief as the two women went at it, once again tearing each other apart. Dean hadn't been lying. She really was amazing and they found themselves actually enjoying watching her fight. Apparently Sasha had learned nothing from her last fight with Aquila because it ended the same way. A hard blow to Sasha's temple from Aquila's elbow and purple hair was spread all over the ground, not awake to get up on her own. It had to give a concussion this time, Dean was sure of it.

"You've been keeping secrets, baby girl," Roman laughed as she walked over to them.  
"There's a lot about me you don't know," she laughed back.  
"Like what?" Dean asked.

He reached over and wiped the blood from her lower lip. Her lip was split in the side and he wondered if she would play it off as a fall down the stairs in the middle of the night again.

"Like I really love banana milkshake," she answered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked.  
"You're either taking me out for a milkshake or I'm going myself," she answered.  
"You honestly think you can outrun us?" Dean chuckled.  
"You honestly think you can find your way around the dark tunnels down here?" She fired back.

They knew she had them. She knew this place. She had been coming here for years. They might be able to catch up with her but she knew every corner and every hiding place. She had a too big advantage.

"Milkshake it is," Dean gave her a toothy smile.

15 minutes later they sat at an 24/7 open diner drinking milkshakes. If anybody had asked Dean a week ago to drink a milkshake, he would have laughed and said he wasn't 8 years old anymore. But here he was, drinking a vanilla milkshake while she had her banana milkshake. He looked over at Seth and Roman who both had chosen chocolate milkshake. He was pretty sure they were thrown back into childhood as well from this simple little thing.

"This actually feels normal," she said.  
"I'm pretty sure milkshake is normal," Seth chuckled.  
"No, being out with you guys, almost like we're actually friends," she said.

All three men just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Either she didn't catch on or she simply didn't care. She just continued talking.

"If there wasn't three of you, I could almost consider it a date," she said.  
"When did you last go on a date?" Roman asked.  
"Never. Do you honestly think my dad would let me date? I'm 23 year old and I'm not even allowed to leave home without an escort," she said.

Roman and Seth looked over at Dean and he gave them a little nod.

"Well, kids, it's been fun," Roman said as they both stood up.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"We're going for a walk. You two enjoy your date and please pick us up before you go home," he said and winked.

He left the car keys on the table before he and Seth walked out of there so fast that she didn't have a chance to question what was going on.

"So, sweetheart, what would you like to do? Sit here and drink milkshake all night or go somewhere else?" Dean asked.  
"Can we go to the corn field again?" She asked.  
"Are you planning on leaving me there again?" He asked.  
"You'll never know," she said teasingly.  
"Guess I just have to take my chances," he said.

When they stopped at the corn field, he took out the car key, leaving the entire place pitch black.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm not sure I can trust you," he chuckled.  
"So instead you choose to create a horror movie scene. You're so romantic," she laughed.  
"We can always use our phones as..." He was cut off by her opening the car door.

For a moment the light inside the car lit up but as soon as she was out and closed the door, it fell pitch black again. He waited a couple of seconds before opening his own door. He was met by the sight of her leaning over the hood, watching him through the window, lifting one hand and gesturing for him to come out. She didn't have to ask him twice. He stepped out of the car and shut the door, leaving everything pitch black again.

He kept one hand on the car, following it around until his fingers met her body. He dug both hands under her top, feeling her skin under his fingers as he stepped behind her and slowly grinding his crotch against her. She moaned lowly and his dick sprang to life. It was so hot having her like that in front of him, not able to see her, just hearing and feeling her.

"Dean," she moaned and pushed herself up so her head was against his chest.  
"Mmm, little troublemaker," he droned in her ear before firmly pushing her down over the hood again. "Stay down."

She giggled and pushed her ass backwards, hitting his crotch on purpose, making him want her even more. He reached his hands around her, quickly opened her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties.

He ran fis fingernails up her thighs until he reached her ass. He moved one of his hands between her legs and pushed in two fingers with ease. She moaned and pushed backwards against his fingers and the smirk on his face couldn't get any wider. As he started moving his fingers in and out of her, she squirmed around, trying to push herself back up but he kept her down with his free hand placed between her shoulder blades. She had called the shots the other two times. Now it was his time to show her who was in charge.

He kept her down, speeding up with his fingers, drawing moan after moan out of her. The darkness only worked to both of their advantages as their other senses came into play more when they couldn't see anything.

"Dean, please," she begged.  
"I'm not gonna stop till you cum," he said.  
"But I want you," she whined.  
"If you want this dick, you better fucking cum on my fingers first," he said.

With those words she gave up the fight and just let go, screaming out in the darkness while he continued moving his fingers as she came. She slowly started relaxing and he pulled them out, moving his hand from her back and quickly opening his pants.

"Dean!" She was taken by complete surprised as he entered her so fast after her orgasm.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" He teased as he yet again slammed into her.  
"I want you!" She gasped.  
"You have me!" He slammed into her again. "Fucking troublemaker, you're making it impossible to stay away."  
"God damn it, Dean, just shut up and fuck me," she moaned. "Hard!"

He grabbed her hips and yanked her backwards and a bit upwards, getting her up on her toes while she still leaned over the hood, slamming into her as hard as he could. He wished he could see her right in that moment, taking him one hard thrust after the other, moaning and crying out for each time he slammed into her. He kept at it as hard as he could, thrust after thrust, until he had her cumming a second time.

"That's it, sweetheart, give it to me," he mumbled.

He grabbed her hair and bent her back as good as he could as he continued thrusting into her hard. She was so hot and he was almost drooling just by imagining how she looked standing like that while he was fucking her. He finally roared out as he thrust into her one last time and came too. He let go off her hair and instead grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up against his chest. He pulled out of her while brushing his nose against her neck and then spun her around to kiss her. He pushed her back on the hood, only this time he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close and just kiss her. For a little while they stood like that but he knew they eventually had to go back so he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"We better go pick up the guys," he said.  
"Don't wanna leave them stranded? Take it from me, it can be a lot of fun," she said.  
"I might leave your ass here if you don't start behaving," he chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"You wouldn't. You'd miss it too much," she said.  
"Yeah, I most definately would," he said.

He reached under her and grabbed her ass as he lifted her off the hood and placed her down on her feet. He finally pulled his pants back up and closed them and then took out his phone and turned on the flashlight to find her clothes on the ground. He shined the light on her while she got dressed, biting his lip, trying to think unsexy thoughts to keep his dick from rising a second time. He didn't succeed. She was just too hot to look at.

"Ready to go?" She forced him to look up into his eyes with her words.  
"Yeah, just gonna call them and tell them we're on our way," he said.

He moved in to give her a quick kiss and then gently ran his thumb over her lip, stopping at the cut in the side.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but it's a good pain," she answered.  
"And when I kiss you?" He asked.  
"Even better," she answered.

He leaned in for another kiss, feeling how she wrapped her arms around his lower back, trying to pull him close.

"If we don't go now, I'm gonna end up fucking you again," he said warningly.  
"Would that be a bad thing?" She chuckled.  
"I need to get you back before sunrise. As much as I like being out here with you, I also like being alive," he said.  
"I thought you weren't scared of my dad," she said.  
"I don't need to be scared for him to end my life," he said and gave her one quick kiss. "Now, troublemaker, stop shaking that cute ass in front of me and get in the car."


	6. Lockdown

"What's Braun doing out here this early?" Seth asked.

Roman and Dean looked in the same direction as Seth and they all watched Braun leave the guards' residence way too early for him to come and take over the shift. He didn't walk towards them though. He walked straight to the house and disappeared into it.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know and I'm not sure I like it," Dean answered.

Braun was very tired but when the boss called, no one said no. Zenoch was waiting for him inside, turning around without a word, expecting Braun to follow him and the big man did. They walked up the stairs and knocked on Aquila's door. Zenoch didn't wait for her to answer but walked straight in with Braun behind him. She sat up sleepily in her bed.

"What's going on, dad?" She asked.  
"I have to leave but I'll be back tomorrow morning and I need to have a serious conversation with you by then. In the meantime, you stay in your room under the watchful eye of Braun," he answered.  
"What?" She suddenly felt fully awake.  
"I said you don't leave this room. You got your own bathroom and that's the only other place you're allowed to go all day. Braun will bring you food and water whenever it's needed," he said.  
"But why?" She asked.  
"We'll talk about that tomorrow," he answered.

He walked out of her room again and closed the door behind him. He gave a hard look to Braun who just nodded in return, letting the boss know he understood his order.

"Take care of her," Zenoch said before moving towards the stairs.

Braun waited till he heard the metal gate outside open and close and then knocked on Aquila's door and opened it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all of this. I had no idea," he said.  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"I'm not gonna keep you prisoner in here. You can roam the entire house and I won't tell him," he said.  
"So still a prisoner in the house," she sighed.  
"Yeah, but it's better than just your room, don't you think?" He smiled at her. "You wanna come downstairs and watch movies with me all day?"  
"Sure, let's do that. I'm gonna take a shower first and then come down to join you. Pick whatever movie you like," she said.

She quickly got in the shower and then brushed her teeth afterwards. She got into a pair of panties and that sunflower yellow dress she had worn the first day the new three guards arrived. 20 minutes later she joined Braun downstairs in the livingroom.

"I'm sorry," he said as he yawned. "I only got one hour of sleep. I was up half the night reading. I didn't know I'd be called up this early."  
"It's okay," she said.  
"I chose an action movie. I figured it might keep me awake," he said.

Braun never came out from the house and Dean, Seth and Roman were left wondering what was going on. They saw Zenoch leave and still Braun stayed in there. The two other guards who usually shared the shift with Braun came to take over but they didn't know what was going on either. They had just been told that they were on duty just the two of them today.

Aquila had to hand it to Braun. He tried hard to stay awake and he managed to do so for several movies. As time was closing in on 1 PM, he finally gave up and fell asleep. She watched him for a couple of minutes and when he started snoring, she quietly got up from the couch and left the house.

"Who might that be?" Roman asked when someone knocked on their door.

Dean threw the towel he had been drying his hair with after the shower on the floor and walked over to open the door. To his surprise Aquila stood there smiling and she walked straight into their room without an invite. All three men were in their boxers, clearly just waking up and getting ready to face the day. Seth and Roman were sitting on a bed each so she walked over to the third bed that had to be Dean's and threw herself down on it on her back.

"What's going on over there? Why is Braun in the house?" Dean asked as he closed the door.  
"I'm officially on lockdown the entire day and he's my prison guard," she answered.  
"That worked well for him," Seth chuckled.  
"So you chose to sneak out," Roman added.  
"Technically I didn't sneak out. He fell asleep so I walked out. I just did it quietly," she said.  
"Troublemaker!" Seth laughed.  
"I'm beginning to like that nickname," she smiled.

Both Seth and Roman left their beds and started to get dressed.

"So we're going downtown for some sightseeing. We'll be back around 5," Roman said, letting them know they had four hours alone.  
"Bring Chinese food," Dean said.  
"You really think you should be giving orders by now?" Roman chuckled.  
"You love Chinese too," Dean argued.  
"Touché. Chinese it is," Roman said.

The two men walked out of the room and closed the door. Dean looked over at her and she patted the spot next to her in bed. He gave her a smile and walked over to lie down next to her. She quickly rolled on top of him and kissed him.

"How many times do you think we can fuck before they get back?" She asked.  
"I just woke up half an hour ago," he chuckled. "How about we talk a little?"  
"I'm not wearing panties," she said.

His hands immetiately found their way under her dress and felt the fabric.

"Now why would you lie about something like that?" He pouted.  
"You just had to check for yourself," she laughed. "How about you take them off me?"

He chuckled at her as he grabbed the dress and yanked it off her. Her naked breast came into his sight and his hands automatically moved towards them to touch her and gently pinch her nipples. She moaned lowly and kissed him again.

"I should say no," he sighed.  
"But you don't," she said.  
"But I don't," he admitted.

He grabbed her and swung her around so she lied down on her back again. He kissed her again while he grabbed the waistband of her panties. She lifted up her ass to help him pull them off and then lifted up her legs so he could slide them off her.

"You know other people live in this building. You gotta be quiet," he said as he started kissing down her body.  
"Stop making it so good for me then," she giggled.  
"I'm sorry, you rather want me to be selfish so you won't get anything out of it?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Didn't think so," he chuckled.

He continued kissing down until he reached between her legs. She moaned the second his tongue hit her clit. He gave her a few licks and then stopped and looked up at her teasingly.

"Oh wait, you didn't want this, right? I better stop," he said.  
"Dean!" She whined. "Don't you fucking dare!"  
"Better keep it down, sweetheart," he said.

She grabbed a pillow, ready to drown her own moans with it. He chuckled at the sight and then bowed his head down again to continue where he had left off. It turned out the pillow was a good call on her part as he had her screaming two minutes later. He wanted to keep going, to hear her scream like that over and over, but she tugged on his hair and he moved up her body again while managing to get out of his boxers.

"You're evil," she giggled as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

He continued kissing her while he managed to push himself inside her. He found her hands and interlocked their fingers, putting her hands down on the bed on either side of her head, while he constantly thrust into her. He didn't go as hard as the other times. He took his time, enjoyed having her in his bed, imagined for a second they were somewhere far away in what would be his house and his real bed, somewhere where no one else was present, while he continued pleasuring her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he kissed her neck. "So beautiful and irresistible."

Her moaning grew and he found himself starting to thrust in harder, wanting to give her the best orgasm possible. The second she started crying out, he clamped his hand down on her mouth, not wanting any of the other guards to hear her. The look in her eyes from that action told him it turned her on so he kept at it, smirking at her as he too came right after. He collapsed down on her, kissing her neck again and then let out a little chuckle.

"One day he's gonna find out and you're gonna find me sleeping with the fishes," he said.  
"I'll come rescue you," she said.  
"You're gonna take on your dad for me?" He leaned out and smiled at her.  
"Sure. I can fight, you know that," she said.  
"I'm just imagining the scene in my head now," he laughed.

He rolled down from her and dragged her up on his arm to hold her close.

"Now can we talk?" He asked.  
"Do you promise more sex soon?" She asked.  
"Anything for you," he said and kissed her forehead.  
"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.  
"Anything and everything. Tell me about yourself. Where did you go to school?" He asked.  
"I was homeschooled," she answered.  
"Of course," he sighed. "Not that there's anything wrong with that in general but it's not right the way he's keeping you locked up."  
"What about you?" She asked.  
"What about me?" He asked confused.  
"Where did you go to school?" She asked.  
"You wanna know about my life?" He was genuinely surprised.  
"Of course. I like you," she said.

The smile on his face couldn't get any wider. She had just said that she liked him. This wasn't a one way street anymore. She liked him. She wanted to know about him. She wanted to be in his bed right now. This was more than just sex for her too. He tightened his grib on her and leaned down to give her a kiss. He'd answer any question of hers but first he just needed to feel her lips.

As promised Seth and Roman came home at 5 PM with Chinese food. Dean and Aquila were dressed but the room still smelled like sex which the two men didn't miss the chance on commenting on. Dean just interlocked his fingers with hers and lifted her hand up to kiss it while the two men laughed it out.

"You want some? We bought enough to feed an army," Roman offered.  
"I never turn down Chinese," she answered.

They ate and talked, acting like four friends who were just hanging out together and all three men noticed how happy she seemed in that moment. Around an hour later Braun's voice suddenly sounded through the entire residence.

"Has anyone seen Aquila?" He shouted.

All four people quickly rose to their feet, the three men looking over at her. Their eyes told her the story. They were ready to protect her at all costs. She flashed them a smile, put her index finger to her lips to keep them silent and then pointed at the window in their room. They nodded but instead of going to the window, she ran forward and jumped up into Dean's arms, her lips attaching themselves to his. He held her close and kissed her while walking her over to the window. He managed to get it open while still kissing her. She broke the kiss and gave him one of those playful smiles she always wore when she had them chasing her and then she jumped out of his arms again. She climbed out the window so fast and they watched her sprint across the garden. At the same time Braun knocked on their door and Roman walked over to open.

"Have you guys seen Aquila?" Braun asked.  
"No, we just came back an hour ago," Roman answered.

Braun nodded and walked away again. He was soon out in the garden, walking through it and calling her name. His head snapped towards the front door as she called out to him.

"Aquila! Where have you been?" He asked as he ran up to her.  
"Inside like you told me to," she answered.  
"Don't lie to me, girl. I searched the house. You weren't there," he said.  
"You didn't search my dad's room," she said.  
"I'm not allowed in there," he said.  
"Which is exactly why I was in there," she said.

She sighed and looked down, playing her part to perfection, making him feel sorry for her even though she had played him.

"I'm sorry, Braun. You fell asleep and I found myself crying on the couch. I don't like anyone seeing me cry so I walked to my dad's room in case you woke up. I should have answered you when you called out for me but my face was a mess and I couldn't. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry," she bit her lip and looked at him with wet eyes.  
"It's alright. Don't start crying again," he said softly.  
"I just don't understand why dad won't let me out of the house," she hiccupped as if she tried to stop herself from crying.  
"I wish I knew," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.


	7. I got this

She had been watching from her window, waiting for Dean, Seth and Roman to come out in the garden at nightfall to start their shift. As soon as the other three guards had walked away, she opened the window and looked down.

"Hey Dean," she smiled as she met his eyes.  
"Hey sweetheart," he greeted her back. "Are you coming down here tonight?"  
"I can't. Braun's in the room at the end with the door open. I can't get down the stairs without him noticing," she answered.

She bit her lip while a little smirk appeared on her face. He watched her posture, wondering what exactly she was up to with her right hand. From his point of view it looked like it was placed somewhere naughty. He couldn't be sure since he could only see from her stomach up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Masturbating to the sight of you," she said.

He coughed and laughed and shook his head.

"Naughty girl," he laughed. "What do you have under that nightgown?"  
"Nothing," she said.  
"You already lied about that once today," he said.  
"Just a second," she said.

He watched her take a step back and bend over, wondering what she was doing. A few seconds later she looked down at him again, raising her hand, holding her panties.

"Not lying anymore," she teased.

She let go off them and he caught them right away. Now it was his turn to bite his lip as he looked back up at her.

"They're wet," he said.  
"Well, I was looking at you while wearing them," she giggled.

He shook his head again. She was driving him crazy standing up there, so close and yet too far away to touch.

"Hey Dean, I got a weird question for you," she said, making him forget about the wet panties for a second. "If we were somewhere else, you know, me not being the boss's daughter and you not being my guard. If we just happened to meet somewhere out in the real world, would you have asked me out on a date?"  
"Yes," he answered without even thinking about it first.

He clenched his fingers around the wet material in his hand before putting it in his pocket.

"You're really not coming down here?" He asked.  
"I can't," she said.  
"Guess I'll have to come to you then," he said.

Before she could ask how he was gonna do that, he was over by the wall, hands on the pipe drain. He climbed so fast that she knew it was something he had done a million times before. He reached the window in no time, crawling through it.

"So I got a question for you," he said.

He placed his hands on her hips and slowly walked her backwards.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked.  
"It depends. What do you have in mind?" She asked.  
"I was thinking dinner first. I've heard about this diner that serves great milkshakes. Then I wanna take you to a real theater. Maybe we can watch Cats," he said.  
"That's expensive," she said.  
"Money's not an issue. You see, I work for this really rich guy," he chuckled.

Her back hit the door and he reached his hand forward to lock it before placing it back on her hip again.

"And then we can end it with a midnight walk on the beach," he said.  
"Oh yeah?" She reached her hand forward and squeezed his dick through his pants. "You're gonna spear me and bury me in the sand?"

He let out a groan by the touch of her hand. He'd spear her to the center of the earth right now if he could. His hands pulled up the nightgown to her hips. He held the gown up with one hand while the other one was quick to travel in between her legs, slowly rubbing her clit, drawing little moans from her.

"You know, you shouldn't have sex until the third date," he laughed lowly.  
"Well, I always was a bit of a troublemaker," she smirked.  
"You can say that again," he said and leaned in to kiss her neck. "God, I want you so bad right now."  
"Then take me," she moaned. "Take me right here up against the door."  
"Braun's gonna hear you," he chuckled.  
"I can keep quiet," she said.  
"Yeah right," he snorted but still started opening his pants. "Let's test that theory."

He lifted her up and slowly sank her down on his dick. She really tried to keep quiet, he had to give her that, she just didn't succeed. He held her up as he kept thrusting into her, drowning her moans and in the end her screams of pleasure with his mouth as he kissed her all the way through. He came 30 seconds after her and leaned his forehead against hers while they both caught their breaths.

"I wish I could stay here all night. When will your father be back?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe in 5 minutes, maybe in 3 hours," she answered.  
"Shit. I should go," he said and put her down so he could close his pants again. "But for the record, I don't want to."  
"It's alright," she smiled and gently pushed him towards the window again.  
"I'm keeping these," he said with a wink and pulled her panties up from his pocket.

The sight of them had her laughing and the sound of her laughter had him smiling. She was really getting to him, getting deep under his skin, and he didn't want her to get out again. He just wanted her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Reluctantly he let go off her again and crawled out of the window.

"Hey," she said, making him look at her from the other side. "I'll go out with you."

He gave her the biggest smile he could before sliding down the pipe drain.

"All good?" Roman smirked at him as he came back to them.  
"She said she'd go out with me," Dean's smile hadn't faded.  
"Did you seriously just go up there to ask her out?" Seth asked.  
"Among other things," Dean answered and winked.

Just as the sun started rising, Zenoch came back home. He walked straight over to the three men, asking them to come inside his office for a quick talk. They had no idea what it was about but they followed him. He asked them to wait in his office and then turned to Braun and asked him to go upstairs to wake up Aquila.

"So gentlemen, how do you like working here?" Zenoch asked when he walked into the office.  
"It's good," Seth answered.  
"Good to hear. I need your guns," he said.

All three men looked at him in wonder.

"I was out of town getting new and better guns for everyone so I need your old ones," he continued.

Aquila came walking towards the open office door just in time to see Dean, Roman and Seth hand their guns to her dad and then he locked them away in his desk, putting the key back around his neck where he always wore it. She wondered why her dad felt the need to have the three men as defenseless as possible since he took away the guns.

"There you are," he said as he saw his daughter.

He waved her in and then looked at Brain.

"That'll be all, Braun. Go get some much needed sleep. And close the door, please," he said.  
"Yes, sir," Braun said and closed the door.

The four people in front of Zenoch looked confused at each other and then back at the man behind the desk. No one knew what was going on. Zenoch waited a few seconds before finally opening his mouth.

"Which one of you did it?" He asked.

When no one answered, he raised his voice.

"Which one of you hurt my daughter?" He asked.  
"Hurt her? No one's been hurting her," Roman answered a bit confused.  
"Aquila, come here," Zenoch demanded.

She walked over to him and he grabbed her jaw.

"I watched the four of you climb the wall the other night. I don't know where the fuck you took my daughter but she came home with this," he pressed his finger into the cut in her lip, making her hiss. "So right now you're gonna tell me everything I need to know."  
"They didn't hurt me, dad" she said.  
"Quiet!" He yelled. "You don't talk. They talk."

He stared the three men down and finally Dean had enough.

"We're not the ones beating on her. You are," he said.  
"Excuse me!" Zenoch snapped.  
"You hit her the other day when all she wanted to do was visit her mother's grave," Dean continued.  
"And how would you know anything about that?" Zenoch asked.  
"Please! The whole fucking neighbourhood heard you two shouting," Dean rolled his eyes.  
"You got a lot of nerve!" Zenoch growled.

He started to walk around the desk but Aquila stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Stop it, dad! They've done nothing but being kind to me and letting me have a bit of freedom. Something that you've never done," she said.  
"I told you to be quiet!" He sneered.  
"I don't care!" She raised her voice. "I don't care about anything that you say or do! I fucking hate you!"  
"Aquila!" He roared, trying his best to keep his anger within in front of the three men.  
"No, you fucking hear me out this time!" She shouted. "I know you killed mom! I just want you to fucking admit to it!"  
"That's a conversation for another day," he tried.  
"No, just fucking admit it, dad! You took away the one parent that actually mattered!" She shouted.

He backhanded her so hard that she tumbled down and hit her head against the corner of the desk. Dean, Seth and Roman took a step forward but quickly stopped when Zenoch pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. Aquila growled from the floor as she looked up. Blood was running from an open cut just below her eye and she reached up to touch it and looked at her fingers.

"You're just father of the year, aren't you?" She sneered sarcastically. "Trying to fucking poke out my eye!"  
"Your mother was gonna take you away and I wouldn't have it. I gave her the decision of going down quickly or being handed over to the McMahons for their brothel," he finally admitted.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted as she got back up on her feet.  
"Get out!" He barked.  
"No!" She shouted.  
"I said, get the fuck out!" He shouted. "I got business to tend to."

She walked over and stopped in front of the three men.

"No!" She said firmly. "I won't let you harm them."  
"Get! Out!" He sneered between his teeth.  
"It's alright, sweetheart," Dean said.  
"We'll be fine, baby girl," Roman said.  
"Go now before you get into more trouble, little troublemaker," Seth gave her a little smile.

She had no clue how they could sound so calm.

"No!" She tried again.

Dean moved fast and before she knew it, she was pushed outside the door and it closed behind her again. She stared at it for a few seconds, tears filling up in her eyes, and then she started walking away. She hadn't taken many steps before a gunshot was heard. She spun on her heel, ran to the door and tore it open. Her father lied dead on the floor and the gun was resting on his stomach. The three men all looked at her, none of them saying anything. She had no clue which one of them had managed to get the gun from her dad and shoot him and in that moment it didn't matter to her either.

"Fuck!" She muttered. "I got this."  
"Aquila," Dean tried softly.  
"No, I got this!" She snapped.

She yanked the key from around her father's neck, unlocked the desk and handed their guns back to them.

"Get out and do what you usually do. Your shift is ending in minutes so fucking act natural. I'll take care of this," she said.  
"Baby girl," Roman tried, surprised by how calm she seemed in the situation.  
"Go!" She raised her voice. "Fucking trust me on this one!"

She watched them leave and quickly closed the door behind them. She placed the key back around her father's neck, took the gun and held it in her hand.

"You had it coming, dad" she didn't even feel sad as she looked down at him.

She sighed and walked over to sit on the chair behind his desk. She placed the gun in front of her and took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Dean, Roman and Seth hadn't gotten back into the guards' residence yet. They stood outside striking up a friendly conversation with the other guards, trying to act normal. Police sirens were heard and shortly after the cars pulled up outside the wall.

"Open the gate!" A demanding voice shouted.

One of the other guards ran over and opened it and the police disappeared inside the house fast. Nervously Dean, Roman and Seth just stood there and waited, not knowing what was going in. She had told them she had this so all they could do now was trust her. Their jaws all dropped when she was being escorted out in handcuffs.

"No fucking way!" Seth said.  
"She's taking the fall for us," Roman said.  
"No!" Dean sneered, trying to move forward but he was being held back by Roman and Seth.  
"Stay calm!" Roman growled.  
"We can't let her do this," Dean felt tears in his eyes.  
"She told us to trust her so we fucking trust her," Roman said.

They watched her being put into the backseat of a police car and then it drove away. Other officers approached, asking them to wake up all the guards so they all could answer some questions. Basically they just wanted to know how things were in the household and if anyone had seen this coming. Dean, Roman and Seth could tell truthfully about them hearing Zenoch hit her a couple of days before. Every guard could tell the story about her never being allowed to leave the ground. And Braun could tell the story about having her on lockdown the entire day leading up to the shooting.

After the police cleared out, all the three men could do was watch the news and wait. Many hours passed and it wasn't until around 7 PM that the news story broke with an important update.

 _"After several hours, the suspect, Zenoch Moore's own daughter Aquila Moore, has been released. Police says it's a clear case of self defence. Apparently the young woman had been held against her will all her life while her father had been physical abusive. He had hit her and thrown her into the desk, causing her to bleed that morning. Fearing for her life as he grabbed her again, she had managed to get his gun from the table and shoot him before he could hurt her even further."_

"Good girl," Roman sighed in relief.  
"I need to see her," Dean jumped to his feet. "Now!"  
"We don't know where she is," Seth said.  
"I know. There's only one place she'd go right now," Dean said.

As Dean had expected, they found her in the old lifeguard tower on the beach. She smiled as they approaced and walked up into the tower.

"Are you alright," Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He pulled her backwards down on his lap while he got seated on the bench that he too well remembered from his first time with her.

"I will be," she answered.

She took a good look at them and then cracked a little smile.

"Huh? No black gear or combat boots?" She asked.  
"In case you haven't heard, we lost our jobs today, so we're back in civil," Seth said.  
"I'm sorry," she said and hung her head.  
"Don't be," Dean lifted it back up with his fingers. "We got a long list of clients dying to hire us so we're covered."  
"Maybe go for someone without a troublemaking daughter next time," she said.  
"What? You don't think Roman and Seth could use someone like you too?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

She let out a little laugh and the three men just enjoyed the sound. She deserved to find some sort of weird happiness in all this mess.

"What are you gonna do now?" Roman asked.  
"I'm selling the house. Too big for me anyway. And I'm thinking about buying a house with a private beach," she answered.  
"That sounds lovely," Dean said.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Would you come visit me?" She asked.  
"Of course, sweetheart," he answered and gave her a little kiss. "You're not getting rid off me that easy and you already know I'll chase all around town."

Another little laugh to clear the air once again was heard from her.

"So I was thinking," Dean continued. "How about I see if I can tickets for that Cats show next week? You haven't changed your mind about going out with me, have you?"  
"I'd like that very much," she answered.  
"And I promise to try and be a gentleman," he said.  
"Ha!" Seth snorted. "I'd like to see that."  
"I said I'd _try_ , not that I would succeed," Dean winked at his friend.

He tightened his grip around her stomach and leaned in to kiss the back of her head.

"But for now, how about we all go out for a milkshake?" He asked. "Would you like that?"  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"Banana again?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"A cheery on top?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she was starting to giggle.  
"And a kiss at the end?" He asked.  
"I have to wait till the end?" She asked.

It was his turn to laugh and he reach up and turned her head so he could kiss her. A few seconds passed and then Roman cleared his throat.

"Awkward," he said lowly.  
"Jealous," Dean countered.  
"How about that milkshake?" Roman tried.

She got up from Dean's lap and they all started walking towards the car. Roman and Seth walked in front while Dean and Aquila fell a bit behind, walking hand in hand.

"Will you spend the night in my room?" She asked.  
"Of course. You never have to ask me that," he answered.  
"Even if we're only gonna sleep?" She asked.  
"What? You're asking as if I won't like just holding you all night," he let go off her hand and instead put an arm around her to bring her close. "I'm gonna love lying there all night with you in my arms."  
"Just checking," she said. "But you're totally gonna get laid. Don't worry."  
"Troublemaker!" He laughed.  
"You love it!" She laughed back.


End file.
